Child of Mine
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: 18 years after Hermione announces she was pregnant with Draco's child they meet again. ONESHOT


'_You can't be! This can't happen!' Draco screamed at a nineteen year old Hermione._

'_It's happening Draco. I'm pregnant. I'm 10 bloody weeks pregnant!' She shouted back at him. _

'_Get an abortion.' Draco replied as he sat on the edge of Hermione's double bed placing his head in his hands. _

_Hermione's hand instinctively went to her still flat stomach as if she was protecting her unborn baby. 'No.' She replied quietly. 'If you don't want this baby, our baby then I will raise it on my own.'_

'_Hermione.' Draco said as he stood up. _

'_I'm giving you one last chance Draco before I leave and I promise you, you will never see me or our baby again.'_

'_I can't Hermione…' Draco muttered and with that she was gone._

* * *

**18 Years Later**

37-year-old Draco Malfoy followed his aging Father and Mother into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Draco's wife Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass followed behind her husband their son Scorpius following his Parents and Grandparents.

'Not sure why we have to attend this.' Astoria muttered to her Husband.

'Father requested we attend especially as Scorpius will be attending next year. He's finally gotten back to being a Governor.' Draco replied to his dark haired wife.

The Malfoy's took their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin.

'This way.' Molly Weasley shouted as she motioned her brood to their seats. Her gaggle of Grandchildren followed behind her with their parents.

Draco turned at the sound of the voices and suddenly paled as he saw Hermione Granger or was she Weasley now walking into the Great Hall.

He stared at her; she still looked the same, slightly older but still the same Hermione.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with her Husband by her side, Ron Weasley.

She walked down the aisle and stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the blonde haired, grey-eyed man looking at her.

'Hermione.' Ron said as he placed his hand on her back.

'Sorry Ron.' She said as she turned to look at him. 'Draco's here.'

'What!' Ron shouted a bit to loud.

'Look, over there. He's with his family, his son. What are they doing here?' She replied feeling hot and flustered.

'I'm not sure Hermione.' Ron said trying to comfort his wife. 'Come on, let's take out seats.'

Hermione sat down next to her Husband beside their two younger children Rose and Hugo. Ron placed his arm around his wife and kissed her head.

Inside Ron was raging. How dare he be here and ruin this special day for his girl. Yes his girl. She was his baby, his daughter. He had brought her up from the day she was born; he had held her, cared for her and wiped away her tears. He loved her just like he loved his birth children.

The Ceremony began with Headmaster Snape welcoming all to the Graduation. Headmaster Snape as Headmaster Dumbledore had before him spoke about the history of Hogwarts before starting to call the names of the honor students.

'Lyra Isabella Granger-Weasley, graduating with the highest scores in 19 years.' Headmaster Snape announced. 'Head Girl and this years student of the year.'

The Weasley's erupted with cheers for Lyra.

The 5'6 slim blonde girl entered the stage. She walked towards Headmaster Snape with a smile. The girls brown eyes sparkled with slight tears of happiness. Her long blonde hair was platinum and styled in soft curls, which framed her heart shaped face.

Lyra shook the Headmasters hand and took her scroll. She turned directing to the crowd and saw her entire family. She waved and her smile widened as she saw her father take out the muggle camera her mother had brought him for Christmas.

Draco stared at the blonde girl. He paled. This was his daughter. The daughter he had abandoned.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at the girl on the stage and turned to each other both having the same thought. They looked over to the Weasley Family and both noticed that the younger children of Hermione and Ronald both had deep red hair not blonde.

Astoria stared at her 11-year-old son and back to the girl on stage. There was an undeniable similarity between them. She turned to her husband who looked pale and knew before he could even say anything who the girl was.

The rest of the Graduation was painful for the Malfoy family who tried to keep face but all wishes to ask the same question of Draco.

The Graduation came to an end and Lyra ran towards her family with a wide smile. She found herself engulfed in a big hug from her Dad.

'Congratulations baby girl.' He said as he kissed her head.

'Thanks Daddy.' She said as she pulled back and threw her arms around her mother who was the same height as she. 'Sorry for beating your scores Mum.' She said laughing.

'If I was going to be knocked off the top spot, I'm glad it was you.' Hermione replied smiling. 'Come on, let's go. I booked our favorite restaurant to celebrate.'

The Weasley Family began walking out of the Great Hall. As Hermione reached the doors she turned to find all the Malfoy's staring at her.

Draco looked at Hermione and his grey eyes met her own brown eyes. Hermione knew exactly what he wanted to say to her and simply nodded as she turned before walking to re-join her own family.


End file.
